How It was Before
by ukuleleT
Summary: Hi. This is my first fan fiction, so please judge it well, more to come soon. Hope You Enjoy It! #LoveYa I do not own HOW TO ROCK, BREWSTER HIGH AND DANNY MANGOES. Okay, so here it is :D Hope you like it, if you don't i'll be okay. PLEASE REVIEW. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. :D
1. Nerves

**Saturday Night.**

_Stevie's [POV]_

It was Saturday night, it just turned 2am. I was getting pretty tired, I was chatting to some of my old school friends from before Brewster High. You may not know this about me but I was quite popular in my school. It all changed when I came to Brewster High. High School was so much different to what I imagined.

I use to be friends with Molly but now she's turned into a Perf because of Kacey. She's always doing what she says, she never says hi to me anymore and it makes me quite sad.

I guess life really does change when you start High School... I guess I better sleep now seeing that I have work tomorrow. *yawn*.

**Sunday**

"Ahhhhhh" I said a frustrated tone to my voice.

"Why didn't anybody wake me up, I'm going to be late!"

I could not afford to be late again; I had already been late two times. So I ran to my closet took my uniform and then dashed to the bathroom where I saw my brother Kyle about to go in, I then dashed to the bathroom and pushed him out of the way and said,

"Ladies First".

He had a shocked look on his face like he was about to explode, but he couldn't do anything because I'm a girl and you can't punch girls. When I finished taking a bath, I ran to my room and got my mascara, chapstick, and foundation before I left. I had also taken this owl ring that Molly had given to me and a hair-band so that I could tie up my hair while I was working. After that I took my dad's car keys and ran.

_Zander's [POV]_

It was such a beautiful day; I couldn't believe I was one day away from going back to school. I was quite afraid but I knew I would gain my confidence by the time I started school. As I woke to get ready for the day I saw this girl running out of her house. I didn't really know who she was yet; I was still new here due to my mum and dad having a divorce a few months back. While I got a rude awakening from the Neighbours in front of my house my mum told me to do some errands for her. So I took her car keys and drove off. While I was doing my mum's errands, I stopped by the mall to buy a shirt for my dad, because he's awesome. He only lived 20mins away from my new house so that meant I could visit him anytime.

12:35pm.

While I was at the mall I went to Danny Mangoes. Danny Mangoes had been my favourite smoothie place while I have been here; they make the best smoothies in town. While I was there I ordered a Mango Smoothie with pomegranate seeds. It really tastes nice from my point of view.

_Stevie's [POV]_ – 12.35pm

I had just gotten my break when I met this adorable, cute good looking guy. While having my break, I chatted with him and gave him a free smoothie because you know I run this joint. While we were chatting it felt like we had known each other for our whole life. I found out that his name was Liam and that he went to my school. I never really knew about him, I never really hanged out with his kind (popular people). It was quite different. Through the end he asked me out and I said "Yes" in a much hyped up tone.

When my break finished at 1:00pm, Liam leaned in for a kiss but I turned my face meaning that he could only kiss my cheek. It was quite funny but you know we didn't really know each other much. When he left, he said to me

"I can't wait" with his arm pointing at me.

I couldn't really wait but all I could do was make flirtatious smile because my words wouldn't spill. This was not normal.

_Zander's [POV] - _1:15pm

After finally finishing my Smoothie, I went to find the shirt I was going to buy my dad. I was thinking about buying him a Lakers Jersey because I knew the Lakers was his favourite team. When I found the Jersey, I went to my dad's house and stayed there for a while. We were watching a basketball game that was on. It was quite thrilling. After that I went back home and started to blog photos and that, you know what teens do.

I was quite bored, but I knew I wasn't going to be bored tomorrow because I finally have school and I will finally get to meet some new friends. I was bullied at my old school that's why my dad said I could live with my mum because she lives close to a different school that I could go to. It was Public School but I knew that Private School would have been worst for me because I have an average mind.

_Stevie's [POV]_ - 8pm

After finally finishing my work hours at 4pm I went home and started blogging and tweeting. It was quite a boring night.

**More Chapters Coming Everyday. Stop by 4pm EST and there will be a new chapter. #LoveYa. Follow me on Twitter LuluA_Fan or Czarina_Janine.**


	2. First Day

**Monday – 6am**

_Zanders' [POV]_

I was so sleepy, I couldn't wake up. I dozed off for about 50mins until my mom came to my room and said to me I was late! I quickly jumped in the shower, grabbed my books and ran to the school bus stop to see that I was late. I had also seen my next door neighbour being late. When I saw her I said.

"Hey" in a polite and charming manner, cause you know that's who I am.

She said "hey" back but then she had to run back to her house and get her car keys.

From where I was looking she looked pretty darn cute. When I saw her get into her car I ran onto her side of the road and asked if she could give me a ride she replied back...

"okay, sure c'mon were late!" in an agitated manner.

While she was driving more than 20mph, I asked her what her name was and she told me her name was "Stevie". It was such a beautiful name, She looked so adorable with her beanie slouching down to her neck, her brown jacket was just spot on.

Oh my, I think I have crush on Stevie! My face blushed and my heart was thumping, she asked me what was wrong but I couldn't say anything my mouth was just pure silent. This had never happened to me, It was too Awkward for me, as I broke the awkward silent that I had created I asked her what her next lesson was...

She said "AP English". I was hoping to get the same lesson as her...

_Stevie's [POV] – 7:15am_

Oh no, I'm late again why doesn't anybody wake me up in this house?! I ran to the bathroom again and took a quick shower and ran out of the house, when I saw that I missed my bus, I saw my new next door neighbor, he had also missed his bus. From across the road he was saying hi to me so I said hi back, after that I ran to my house and took my dad's car keys again.

While I was pulling back I saw my next door neighbours face on the side of my dad's car window. He asked me if I could give him a ride, seeing that he missed his bus, so I did. Because that's who I am. I asked him what his name was and he replied...

"Zander, I'm Zander! I'm gonna be one of the new kids." He seemed quite exited to get to school, I was still quite confused on why he was late. That's not a really good first impression.

During the car ride he asked me a lot of questions, that I didn't mind him asking but it was getting a bit annoying. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, I asked him why he had a ukulele with him? He said that he got it from his dad and that he is a musician. I asked him to play something, so he played the song "You and I – Ingrid Michaelson".

It was quite amazing, for a moment I started to sing with him, then stopped cause it felt a bit weird. His voice was pitch perfect, seriously it was. When we got to school I took Zander to the Study Hall and checked him in, they asked him why he was late, He hesitated. Instead of him replying I replied instead. I told her that I was showing him around the school, She believed me and gave Zander his Locker key and timetable. Seeing that he had the same lesson as me, he followed me to AP English. Mr March asked us

"Why are you two late?" with a strict but laughable tone to his voice. I couldn't help but form a little smirk on my face.

I replied back to his question saying, "I was giving him a tour around the school." saying with my arm around Zander like it was nothing.

When I looked at my classmates face's they looked all confused. During AP a note was passed to me from Kacey the Perf asking if me and Zander were dating?, I turned back and nodded my head miming N.O. I was quite confused why she asking that.

When class was about to finish, I saw Liam the boy I met yesterday waiting for me outside miming for me to come outside too meet him. I mimed out to give 5 mins. When class was over and as soon as I heard that bell, I automatically ran outside to say hi to Liam. I know it was quite girly, but I've never had a real date before. I told him I couldn't wait for our date tomorrow.

He gave me a big kiss right in front of everyone even in front of the Perfs and Zander. It was quite weird but I couldn't stop myself. When we finished the perfs came up to me and asked me

"Are you dating, Liam the quarterback."

I didn't say anything to them, I just left them and then walked off with Zander. As I was walking with Zander he saw that I had a ukulele inside my locker. He asked me if I played the ukulele and I instantly said "YES", I love playing my ukulele. He couldn't believe it. I told him that I was a musician like him. He then asked me

"What else do play" with an excited tone.

I said "The Violin, Cello, Bass and Guitar"

After that the bell rang. Zander had Science and I had PE. So we were separated for that, sadly.

_Zander's [POV] - Lunch_

When it was Lunch I found Stevie and her boyfriend Liam kissing again as always, near the Girls changing rooms. I was getting quite sick of it. At least I found two new friends, Kevin and Nelson.

They were both so funny; they could prank anyone who would past by. The only people who they would be scared of are the Perfs so they would never mess with them. They were also musicians. Kevin could play the drums and Nelson could play the Keyboard. During Lunch I asked Stevie, Kevin and Nelson if they wanted to make a band. They were all hesitant at first but then one by one they said...

"YES".

I was so excited, I found this old abandoned room at school and Me, Stevie, Kevin and Nelson made this room out band room.

**More Chapters Coming Everyday. Stop by 4pm EST and there will be a new chapter. #LoveYa. Follow me on Twitter LuluA_Fan or Czarina_Janine.**


	3. The Date

**Tuesday – Free Period**

_Zander's [POV]_

Seeing that I, Nelson, Stevie and Kevin had a free period we all met up at our band room and thought of some names to name the band. We had so many ideas; we thought of names like VENK and Roller but when Nelson said "Gravity" we all came together and said yes! Like it was meant to be. After we got our name we had to think of who would be our lead singer, both Nelson and Kevin said NO immediately when they heard the word sing. So what were left were me and Stevie. Nelson and Kevin agreed on both of us singing so me and Stevie agreed with that.

After agreeing with a name and the lead singers, we fixed up our room and got some stuff to make feel more musical and homier.

_Stevie's [POV]_

Seeing that I wasn't able to see Liam because he didn't have a period, I went to the band room. All the boys were there so we had our first meeting. It was so fun, they were all so funny, especially Kevin and Nelson.

**After School.**

_Stevie's [POV]_

Ahhhh! I'm so excited, do you know why? I was going to go out with Liam or the first time today. He told me to meet him after school near the bleachers. I couldn't wait, while I was walking closer and closer to the bleachers. I saw Zander; I stopped by to say hi and then left. When I finally got there I saw Liam holding a rose on one hand and skate on the other. I had a confused look on my face but I all I could see was his beautiful smile. He was so perfect. Now that I found out what the skate were actually for, I kind of went a bit crazy, he wanted me to skate! I said yes but I was warning him throughout the whole skating business. It was actually the best date ever! We didn't have any awkward silences it was just pure skating and talking. I loved it so much. We had so much in common, we had the same taste. This day couldn't get any better.

When our date finished we went to the ice cream parlour and got some fro-yo's, I got the mango flavour and he got Vanilla. We kept stealing little pieces yogurt for each other. He was so adorable.

When the date was nearly over, he walked all the way to my house and kissed me on the cheek. It was a bit cliché but it was so adorable. His cheeks puffed up a bit and got red like mine. I really liked him. As soon as the date was officially over. I ran up the stair and screamed at mu pillow, the date was so perfect. It was a bit cliché but perfect. I looked out of my bedroom widow and he blew a kiss to me all I could do was wave good bye, I felt so stupid.

**Wednesday.**

_Zander's [POV]_

Today I and Stevie came into school again. She drove me to school! But all she could talk about was Liam and how cute he was and how her date was so perfect. I was so jealous, I wanted to be that guy, and I wanted to be Liam. Why can't I get her? Why?!

When we got to school, I saw Liam so I said bye to Stevie because I could not bear it anymore. They were always kissing. I know I might be exaggerating but c'mon, would you want your friend doing that every time you see them especially if you liked them?!

When it turned to Lunch, I saw Kevin and Nelson sitting on a Lunch Table, I was so confused we would normally sit on a bench but were sitting in a lunch table, what just happened?! As they explained to me what happened, Liam stopped by our new lunch table. He wanted to talk to me; I was again confused, as I was coming out from my seat I asked him why he wanted to talk to me, he said he just wanted to chat so I went.

While I and he were "chatting" he talked to me about Stevie and how I'm too close with her. I kept saying we were friends but he just couldn't get that through his head. I had noticed during the chat he was practically telling to stay away from Stevie from now on. When I noticed that I asked him...

"Do you want me to stay away from Stevie?!"

He replied back "Yes!" with and uneven tone.

I couldn't believe he said that. I went ballistic. I didn't curse at him but I kept asking why, he kept saying I was threat. I said back...

"Why would I be a threat, she doesn't even like me!"

He didn't reply, he just said stay away from her! I told him that we were in the same band, how could I possibly?!

When lunch was finished I texted Stevie to watch out for Liam and that he was bad news! She didn't reply to my text until 5th period was over. When I got the text back from Stevie, she wrote "WHY!" I wasn't sure if I should reply back but I did, I felt like he deserved everything that was coming to him. I texted back...

"He told me to stay away from you!"

_Stevie's [POV]_

When I got the text from Zander. I was so confused; I was wondering why he would tell me this. That was why I texted him "WHY!" When he texted back I couldn't believe Liam told Zander to stay away from me. As 6th period was about to pass by I texted both Zander and Liam to meet me by my locker after school. They both said ok.

As I waited for school to end, I was still wondering who I was going to believe. When the bell rang I stood up and went to the school front doors where I saw both of the there already. I asked Liam did you say what I think you said to Zander. He said...

"No, I don't even know what you're talking about" as he was telling me Zander spoke up and said

"He's Lying, why would I tell you that if it was untrue?! Please Stevie believe me."

Liam spoke up and replied. "I know why he would tell you that, he has a big crush on you! Can't you see that, he's trying to break us up!?"

I couldn't say anything. It took me a while to process. When our argument was over I made my choice. I had chosen Liam. I said sorry to Zander. I was still wondering why I chose Liam. I felt so sorry for Zander; I said to him we can always see each other when were having a band meeting.

"I PROMISE! " I said with a little tear coming out of my eyes.

When I left I looked back and mimed "I'm Sorry" he mimed back "Why?!".

I couldn't reply all I could do is feel sorry. I asked myself so many questions.

**More Chapters Coming Everyday. Stop by 4pm EST and there will be a new chapter. #LoveYa. Follow me on Twitter LuluA_Fan or Czarina_Janine.**


	4. You Cheater!

**Thursday.**

_Zander's [POV]_

I was still upset I still couldn't believe Stevie chose Zander.

_Stevie's [POV] – 3:30pm_

I had been dating Liam for a couple of days now; I was going to tell him I love him but then all of the sudden I saw Liam and Molly kissing. I went crazy, Me and Molly were friends, Me and Liam were dating. I ran to the band room and started crying on the couch that I and the band had bought from someone.

I was so hurt, my mind was going ballistic. I just couldn't believe it, how could someone do that. While letting all my emotions out, Zander came in and comforted me. It was quite nice.

_Zander's [POV] – 3:45pm_

I saw Stevie in our Band Room. I was wondering what had happened to make her feel like this but I just couldn't. All I did was go in and comforted her. It felt quite nice; I had a little blush on my face. I really did like her but I couldn't be that person who breaks up a couple. I had limits when it came to that. While she was still leaning on my shoulder, I finally got the nerve to ask her what happened; she told me that Liam cheated on me. This made me quite angry. I said,

"Who would ever want to cheat on you?! You're perfect"

After saying that I saw a big blush on her face, she looked up and then kissed me with her tears going down her face. It felt so... I just couldn't believe I was kissing her back. After we stopped kissing I looked deep inside her deep hazel eyes and said "let's get out of here".

I took her to my house and we played Dance Central so that she could stop thinking of Liam and Molly. After talking for a while longer. I found out that Stevie and I had a lot in common with each other. I loved it, I loved her.

_Stevie's [POV] - 4:15pm_

I couldn't believe I was kissing me best friend, it felt quite right, I felt the spark. His dark brown eyes were so hypnotizing from that moment. I never really had many feelings for him, but now it's finally changed. It feels like my world had just turned around.

After our little kiss he took me to his house and we played dance central, he was quite a dancer he was.

I was so happy for our friendship to be back again. I wasn't really sure if we were actually dating. I asked him if we were and he said "if you want" I couldn't help but laugh. I pushed him and he fell to the ground it was so funny he dragged me to the ground also and all you see is us a laughing and then having another kiss. When we stopped he said "YES!", all I could do was smile and kiss him back.

He was so sweet and handsome, I felt so stupid for choosing Liam instead of him but now I have Zander! I loved our spark, I loved him. When I left his house. I ran to my room and took my phone out of my pocket and texted him back a...

"3"

He texted the same thing back. It was so sweet. He was mine, and no one could take him away. I was really hoping he wasn't like Liam. Liam was such a JERK! I was so close to saying I loved him. Ahhhh. He made me so angry.

**More Chapters Coming Everyday. Stop by 4pm EST and there will be a new chapter. #LoveYa. Follow me on Twitter LuluA_Fan or Czarina_Janine.**


	5. Secret

**Friday**

_Stevie's [POV] – 7:30am_

I was so tired, I couldn't be asked to get up, but all I could think about was Zander and our kiss. Ahhhh. He was so dreamy but how could I move on so fast?! I had to at least talk to Liam about what had happened and why he did that. So I texted him before I went to school saying,

"Meet me at my Locker, After School!"

He texted back saying "OK, I love you. 3"

I couldn't believe he just wrote "I love you" on a text. I was going ballistic, how can he have the nerve to text that, how?! As I was walking up and down my room for about 30mins I realised that I was going to be late. I grabbed my bass, took my dad's car keys and drove. I was hoping not to see Molly's face anytime time soon but all you see is Molly taking the parking space I got. She was so close to damaging my dad's car. I went so crazy; I was close to getting out of my car and giving her a piece of mind, but I didn't because I had class and I knew that Zander would be inside to help me through everything. While my car was still on brake I saw Molly come out of her car and giving me the "L" sign to me. Everyone was looking. I felt so embarrassed.

When I found a new parking spot, I went into school and sat on our new lunch table where I saw Zander giving me a big smile. He was looked so adorable.

_Zander's [POV]_

WoW! I couldn't believe that Stevie was my girlfriend, I could believe it. I knew I had a crush on her but I never knew a crush would turn into love so fast. She was so beautiful, classy and amazing, those words may seem too much to describe one person but she was all that.

When I saw her coming closer to our lunch table, I wasn't really sure what to do so I just gave her a smile. We chatted for a while and then Kev and Nell came by to say "hi". They didn't know we were dating yet. I and Stevie had agreed while we were talking to keep our relationship as a secret.

We kept it as a secret so that we wouldn't ruin our band. Band members were never supposing to date. We didn't want to ruin anything between us and the band. The band was another part of us. When the bell rang for first period I went to P.E. worst subject ever, Kev and Nell went to English and Stevie went to the band room because she had free period.

_Stevie's [POV] – Free Period._

Free Period was so boring, I left study class to go to the band room to write a new song that I had in my head. It was a break-up song; this song was going to be the way I could show my feelings. I named the song "We Are Never Getting Back Together" (Originally sang by Taylor Swift). As soon as my free period was over, I saw this poster "Battle of The Bands". I was wondering if I should put our band name to compete.

When it was Lunch I met up with Kev, Nell and Zander and talked to the about "Battle of The Bands" they all got up once and said the one word I wanted to hear from their mouths…

"YES!"

We were all so excited. We were wondering what song to sing. We suggested the song "Only You Can Be You" but we thought then we should just leave that for the next "Battle of The Bands". Then I suggested my song, they were a bit confused why it would be called that but they went along with it. They asked me

"Why?" I replied back "why not?"

After all the arguments we all agreed to sing my song. A few moments after Lunch had finished Zander came up to me and asked is that song for Liam. I said with a shy voice Yes.

_ Zander's [POV] – Moments after speaking to Stevie_

I was so confused. Why would she want to sing a break up song, why?

_Stevie's [POV] – After School._

I saw Liam waiting by my Locker; all he did was smile all I did was look at him with a frustrated face. I didn't want him to speak but that was the only way I could get answers on just why?

After a couple of minutes, I said why would you cheat on me? I knew I should had told Zander I was going to meet up with Liam but I wanted to sort this out myself.

He told me that Molly turned him on she kissed him. I was wondering if this was all true but I wasn't going to forgive him at that moment, you must think I'm crazy if I do. I couldn't forgive him just then because he did kiss her back. He made this happen. When I was about to leave because I couldn't listen to his babbling anymore, he grabbed my arm and gave me a kiss on the LIPS! I immediately pushed him away but Zander was standing there, he just came out of class.

I couldn't believe the bad timing. Zander ran and I went after him, he was such a fast runner. I kept shouting out his name, but all he could do was run. When I stopped catching him. I fell to the ground near the bus stop and cried my tears out.

**More Chapters Coming Everyday. Stop by 4pm EST and there will be a new chapter. #LoveYa. Follow me on Twitter LuluA_Fan or Czarina_Janine.**


	6. Don't Play with my Emotions

**Friday Night.**

_Stevie's [POV]_

I can't believe he kissed me; I hated Liam for that he just ruined my relationship with Zander! After a couple of minutes sobbing my eyes out, my brother came in to my room and asked me what had happened. I didn't want to tell him anything. He was too protective over me; He didn't like it when I cried. Seeing that I didn't want him to tell him the truth I told him a lie. My lie was not very good but it was good enough for him to believe it.

During that night, I thought about visiting Zander to tell him what had happened but he didn't answer the door. I kept calling him to open the door, but he didn't answer or anything.

_Zander's [POV]_

I heard a knock on my door, it was Stevie. I didn't really want to open the door for her. I couldn't forgive her right now. She hurt my feelings; I knew we were a secret but just why?! She made me so angry, she toyed with emotions.

After all her knocking! She called my phone, I declined every phone call, and I couldn't deal with her right now. We had to deal with "Battle of The Bands" and our competition "The Perfs".

**Monday – Morning.**

_Zander's [POV]_

After a couple of days, it was finally time to talk to Stevie. Stevie had texted the day before if I wanted a ride too school and I replied back "yes, please". After the awkward silence with her in the car, I asked her to explain to me what had happened and why?!

She replied saying...

"I wanted to talk to Liam just to get over him for good. But when I was about to leave, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back and gave me a kiss, I immediately pushed him away from me. Please Believe Me!"  
Was it really bad timing? I wasn't sure what to believe anymore. When we got to school we saw Kevin and Nelson and went up to them. I asked them if they wanted to practice our song for "Battle of The Bands". They all said okay.

While going to the Band Room, Stevie kept trying to talk to me but all I could do was ignore her. When it became too much, I finally had the courage to say to her...

"Give me some time to think, okay!" I know it wasn't really nice but she knew she deserved it. She knew I had to think. I know I might sound like a Jerk but c'mon. I'm Sorry but... I needed time.

As soon as we got instruments together, Stevie had to help us with her song.

_Stevie's [POV] – In the Band Room._

While helping the boys with them playing my song Nelson was playing the keyboard as always, Kevin was playing the drums, Zander was playing the ukulele and I was playing the guitar.

They never heard me sing before which was quite weird but I just wanted to try and be the lead singer. When they heard me sing my song all they could say was WoW. They loved my voice even Zander said so.

Throughout the whole practice all I could think about was Zander. Zander This, Zander That. Ahhhh, it was so annoying, all I could do was give him time.

**Lunch.**

_Stevie's [POV]_

When it turned into lunch, I went to our lunch table where I saw Kevin and Nelson. They still didn't have a clue that me and Zander were together, that was probably good for the both us or else we would had bought them to the problem and we wouldn't want that. When Zander came he sat opposite to me, I missed him sitting next to him but it was only one day he can't do this to me. He had to forgive me sooner or later.

As lunch was rearing to a close, I got a text from Zander telling me to stay at the lunch table for a while after lunch. I looked up at him a nodded, yes. Could this be it, could he finally forgive me?

When the school bell rang, Kevin and Nelson had already left. I stayed seeing that I had to wait for what Zander was going to say, as I was fixing me stuff Zander grabbed my hand and said...

"I forgive you, but I don't think we can be..."

Oh gosh, I was dreading this moment was he actually going to say friends. I started sobbing; this could not happen to me again. When he finished his sentence he told me that... We couldn't be a couple anymore that made me even sadder. I couldn't reply back to him it hurt me too much to hear him say that, I loved Zander. Did he Love me?!

_Zander's [POV]_

Throughout the whole lunch I was thinking about Stevie and if I should forgive her. I had found out before lunch that Liam did kiss Stevie but she pushed him away. This made me happy, I was relieved to know that she didn't cheat on me but I was still confused if I still wanted to be with her at all. Sure I loved her but was this really a good time to be a couple. I had made up my mind, I wasn't so sure about my agreement in my mind but I just had to do it.

When I texted Stevie I saw her smile at me, this made me so... I missed her smile, I missed her but, that would all change when I was going to talk to her. When the bell rang and everyone had left, I went up to Stevie and told her...

"I forgive you, but I don't think we can be a couple anymore" She sobbed, I didn't like seeing her like this by the time I could tell her the reason she ran off. I wanted to go after her but I thought she would have wanted sometime to herself to think.


	7. Battle of the Bands

**Tuesday – After School**

_Stevie's [POV]_

It was such a tiring day. I missed Zander so much. We had chatted earlier on today about why he said what he said. He explained to me while we had free period that he was sorry, but this was probably a bad time to be a couple. He explained that we had just started a band and that we had to concentrate on "Battle of The Bands". I understood why he said this but I missed him, all we could be now were best friends.

During practice I sobbed up a bit. When I did I stormed out of the band room. I had heard Kevin say "what was up with her is she ok?" I replied back in my head saying "No I was not ok"

When Zander saw me storming out he ran behind me to ask what was wrong. I said I couldn't take this entire heart break anymore. He kept saying he was "Sorry" but that didn't help me. When I went back inside the band room, I went up to the mic and said "I'm Sorry" the boys were confused on why I said this but Zander was defiantly not.

**Wednesday – "Battle of the Bands" – After School.**

_Stevie's [POV]_

As everyone was getting ready for Battle of the Bands all I could think about how perfect I had to make this song. I still missed Zander but all we could think about now was "Battle of the Bands".

As the crowd was getting bigger my nerves became bigger and bigger. In the crowd I saw Liam standing at the back, this made me even more frightened because this song was meant for him and only him.

When Mr March went up to the stage he called the demeaning Perfs onto the stage, they sang "Rule for being Popular", I disliked this song so much it was so demeaning too other people, they were so snobby. When they had finished another band came on they were pretty good. As each band name came on my heart beat increased even more.

When the band finally got together after Hair and Makeup, we all did our chant to get ready, it made me want to cry, it was so emotional, I loved it. Seeing that I cried I had to put my make up back on. While I was going up to the mirror, Molly came up to me and said Liam is such a good kisser did you know that?! She made me so angry all I wanted to do was pull her hair but I had class unlike her.

When she saw that I didn't do anything she left me at peace and gave me smirk like she was angry or something. You do not know how annoying she became becoming a Perf. Is this what a Perf could make you? They can make you into the most awful thing in the world, I was happy that I wasn't Perf because being an outcast would be the best thing ever cause then you would know you had true friends unlike friends that would lie and hate people to be in a group.

When I finally finished my make-up, I went to my group and hugged everyone of them even Zander. When our name was called we were all so nervous about everything that was going to happen. When we got to the stage I saw Molly at back kissing Liam and Liam kissing her back he made me sick but all I could do now was to help Gravity 4 win so that I can give Little Miss Molly what she disliked the most, ME WINNING!

When Kevin counted me in, I started to sing I was still frightened but all of that disappeared as soon as the first verse was done with.

We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

When the song finally finished, I was relieved we got such a big applause from everyone. Me and the band were so happy.

After all the bands went through the results came and guess what...

WE WON!

I was so happy for our band, I loved my band.

When we got our trophy, Zander whispered in my ear...


	8. 3 WORDS

"I LOVE YOU!"

I lit up and whispered back...

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

**The End.**

**Hope you guys loved it. #LoveYa.**

**Follow me on Twitter:**

** LuluA_Fan**

** Czarina_Janine**


End file.
